


Any Direction in High Heels

by ribbons



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Flash Fic, Future Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-03
Updated: 2009-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana interrogates Ryo over lunch. Takes place after <i>Like, Like, Love</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Direction in High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of [halfamoon 2009](http://community.livejournal.com/halfamoon/), a multi-fandom fest celebrating female characters.

Diana hasn't forgotten how Ryo said he'd be "rooting for her" in her quest to command Berkeley's attention, but she's still thrown for a loop when she connects the dots and realizes it must have been Ryo who tipped Berkeley off about her impending engagement to someone else. She couldn't be more pleased with the results, of course, but it's _not_ like Ryo to be direct about _anything_, so when she gets the specifics of his conversation with Berks, she descends upon the 27th the very next day and orders Ryo to accompany her to lunch.

Ryo is true to form, and when she demands, "What made you so sure?" he stammers and mumbles and dodges the question with the clumsy determination of a stoned St. Bernard. But Diana is an experienced interrogator -- as Ryo already knows all too well -- and she eventually extracts from him the word "footwork."

It's not an answer she was expecting. Bemused, Diana taps a perfectly manicured nail against her water glass. "Berks dances well with lots of people," she points out.

"I know," Ryo agrees. "But you're an even better dancer than he is."

Diana shoots Ryo a skeptical look. "How does _that_ make us a good match?"

Ryo's smile is genuine. "He has to dance his best when he's with you."


End file.
